A Generations Power
by NegativeImpact
Summary: CHAP 3 UP! In the future, the descendants of the Z fighters have not had their peace disturbed for a long time. They don't know much about power, but they'll soon have to try their best when an evil will threaten the Earth.
1. Prologue

**A Generations Power**

**Author's note:** The title is a bit corny, but whatever. Anyways, this story is about the distant future in the Dragon Ball universe. Many years have passed since the Z fighters and throughout this time, many generations have come and gone and this is the story of the far descendants of Vegeta, Goku and company. For many years, the universe has been in peace and this generation has little power as they didn't have reasons to train and grow their strengths. Koji, the eldest and a descendant of Vegeta, is the only one with significant amount of power and only one that is able to transform into a super saiyan. They're soon about to realize what it's like to face their first foe and like their ancestors, put their life on the line to protect their home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. This is simply a fanfic and I do own my own characters in this story. I also understand that I used the name Boronks as this name was shown on many DBAF sites, but the name isn't copywritten and I have the authority to use such a name.

**Ages and Descendency:**

**Koji: **25 (Vegeta)  
**Katsumi: **24 (Vegeta)  
**Enzo: **25 (Goku)  
**Hikaru: **21 (Goku)  
**Takeshi: **20 (Vegeta)  
**Yoshiro: **23 (Krillin)  
**Misaki: **24 (Yamcha)  
**Sora: **23 (N/A)  
**Raiden: **25 (Tienshinhan) (Not appeared yet)  
**Piccolo Daichi: **50 (Piccolo)  
**Dende: **Very old (N/A)  
**Boronks: **Unknown (N/A)

**Prologue: An Ancient Evil**

"It is finally ready your highness." One of the saiyan guards informed King Vegeta, who stood with arms crossed alongside his wife, Lunia. Standing proud with a wide grin upon his facial expression, King Vegeta was pleased with the achievement they had done.

His sights went down slightly, glancing toward the arms of Lunia who carried an infant in her arms, prince Vegeta. "Soon… my son, you will grow up and order this… super saiyan… to do what you wish of him." The King said as his eyes once again change their view back at the biological tank that held a tall, muscular looking saiyan that floated in a green liquid. His long black hair waved softly in the liquid matter as his tail moved gently, awaiting his release from the tank in which he was given life in.

"Vegeta, why couldn't you have just had Paragus' son, Brolly, to be obedient instead of creating this thing?" Lunia began, her eyes unsure of something as she stared into the face of the artificial saiyan, "You banished them both without-" Her words stopped as the King interrupted her concerns, speaking his own statement over hers- "Brolly and Paragus were dangerous. Brolly's power was unstable. BUT THIS! This creation of the Saiyan race! He can simulate the true power of a super saiyan and all at the disposal of me, you, our army and most of all, our son who will grow up commanding a massive saiyan empire." His proud words spoke, full of confidence of this new creation, but yet, lacking reason and only desiring power.

"Now open the tank! Let him out." The orders came at last as they were responded with nods by the experts that had spent night and day, experimenting and constructing a biological being from scratch and it was finally now about to take his first steps. As the tank opened and the liquid was drained away into the disposal pipes close by, the naked saiyan stood there, head lowered as the long black hair, soaked wet, covered his face. His tail was inanimate, hanging by his side, as if lifeless. Muscular arms lowered as no signs of movement was shown, but only the slight bulging and shrinking of his chest that emphasized his breathing.

King Vegeta stepped closer to the base of the tank that held the newly created Saiyan as a small laughter escaped his mouth, proud of what he was seeing. "Yes, indeed! You are complete. What was the power level reading at the time of release?" A question came which was replied quickly by one of the scientists that was in charge of that particular field, "Close to 600 million, sire." A large power indeed as the individuals in the room, scientists, elites and even the king and queen's were awestruck by the power level readings.

The King however let out laughter, this one more prouder and broader than the previous as he stared up at the tall saiyan who continued to remain in one location, motionless. "What was the name that you gave him?" Another question from the King, his desire to know the name of this newly created saiyan in order to communicate with him, "Boronks, sir…" another saiyan expert in the field of biological sciences replied. "Boronks! Welcome to this world! I am your King – King Vegeta. You are the first to survive our series of biological experiments in replicating and creating the power of a super saiyan! You are a true Saiyan and are now amongst the living! Show us your powers and show us why you are such a revolutionary being so we way create more just like you for the good of our proud race!" The King said, but in a subtle way, it was an order as everyone awaited eagerly to see what this powerful artificially created saiyan can do and to finally witness the power of a super saiyan.

For a long moment, there was silence. No response from the tall saiyan who continued to have his head lowered, motionless as his face was covered by his long black hair. "What is the matter with him? Is there something wrong with him? Why isn't he responding?" The King questioned, unpleased slightly at Boronks' lack of communication and not responding to the King. The scientists took their stations, attempting to make sense of why Boronks was not responding to the orders given. "Your highness, the stats show that Boronks' creation was perfect. I believe that… he doesn't want to respond…" the saiyan scientists informed the King who looked back at Boronks, his grinning facial expression of pleasure now disappeared and replaced by a frown of dislike.

His distanc to Boronks was even closer as he stepped further toward the saiyan who still remained motionless, King Vegeta prepared to speak in a more firmer tone, but was stopped as from behind, Teybros, one of King Vegeta's most trusted elites, stepped up instead, attempting to make the newly created saiyan talk. "Listen chump! The King gave you an order. Revolutionary or not, you are to respond to your King and take his-" Suddenly, an arm from Boronks reached out and grasped the neck of Teybros with a deathly strong grip, lifting him into the air. The room stood in shock at Boronks' first movements and as he began to lift his head to show his eyes… those blood red colored eyes as they stared down at King Vegeta while continuing to hold Teybros by his neck in his grip.

"Created to do what? To take HIS orders? If I'm such a revolutionary creation in your sick experiments, why do I have to respond and take orders from a normal, regular and feeble Saiyan like him or anyone else?!" Boronks' deep voice spoke, his anger clearly distinguishable in his voice. His grip on Teybros' neck grew stronger and moments later, a crack was heard as Teybros' lifeless body was dropped to the floor. "You want to see my powers?! HERE ARE MY POWERS!!" A massive explosion of power was suddenly released from Boronks as a bright light and a red aura lit the room. The shockwave sent from the enormous power destroyed the science room, sending the individuals flying everywhere as alarms were sounded in distress.

The elites, lining up, began to try and take Boronks on in order to try and protect the King and Queen, but to no avail as they were disposed of easily with little resistance; their power was just no match for Boronks'. King Vegeta, having been sent flying into the wall and taken heavy damage due to his proximity to Boronks, slowly opened his eyes as he looked on toward Boronks who ripped through whatever resistance that was thrown at him. His best men were falling one by one to the colossal power of him and nothing seemed to be of any use. Severely hurt and unable to do anything, his eyes were now turned to horror – Lunia and the baby prince Vegeta were cornered by the monstrous creation.

The baby prince lay on the floor as his mother stood between him and Boronks, arms spread apart, attempting to protect her baby from harm. Saiyans normally did not protect much, but they would protect their own children, especially one that was of royal decent. But mercy and remorse was not something Boronks was given during his creation. He only knew of insanity, destruction and his powers drove him to the edge of full scale destruction. Raising an arm as his red pupils stared coldly at Lunia, a blue colored energy ball began charging up and King Vegeta was helpless to do anything as he attempted to gain the strength to stand on his feet and rescue Lunia and the young prince. But he could not and would only watch as a mighty blast was released from the hand of Boronks, piercing the chest of Lunia, instantly ending her life as her body dropped to the floor.

As Boronks was about to deal the lethal blow to young prince Vegeta who cried on the cold floor, elite Saiyans had already rushed in and began challenging Boronks in order to draw him away and to try and defeat the saiyan to end this horror. King Vegeta, seeing this chance, summoned whatever strength he could get to at least save his son. Rising to his feet, he ran toward his baby son and grabbed a hold of him in his arms and ran off to ensure the safety of his son.

The battle with Boronks was taken to the airs of planet Vegeta as the city lay in ruins from his wrath. King Vegeta commanded whatever army he could to try and defeat this monstrous creation. Many were dead, much destruction and devastation caused by this ruthless warrior. Not even full powered elite Oozaru saiyans were a match for this beastly creation that only knew insanity. However, the more numbers grew, the less Boronks was able to handle, even with his enormous powers. Eventually, it took over 100,000 saiyans to defeat and drive away one enemy, but Boronks was only defeated… never killed.


	2. Chapter 1: The new Generation

**Chapter 1 – The new generation**

Peace had been on the Earth for a long period of time and not since the arrival and death of a being known as Lokar that appeared many years ago has there been any disturbance on the Earth. Even though Lokar brought much destruction and death to some of the strongest warriors on the Earth, not since Lokar has there ever been anything dark upon the Earth. It was Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. that drove off the previous evil and brought peace upon the Earth, but since then, they have been deceased. With this long standing harmony, this generation did not know much of their ancestral powers. Some don't even know the concepts of training and do not know they even have special powers other than the ability to fly.

But one does; at 25 years of age, Koji was the eldest, if excluding Daichi and Dende, of the current descendants of the legendary Z Fighters. Enzo was at Koji's age, but 10 months younger than Koji. He looked much like his ancestor, Vegeta, and had much of his attitude as well such his ambitions to train, be the best and to never quit. Koji however, was not as hard headed as Vegeta and through the generations, he had more good in him than Vegeta had within himself.

His ability to transform into Super Saiyan made him the strongest person on the planet by far. But never had the occasions arrive for him to use such powers and he had only transformed into this legendary stage of his ancestors a handful of times. Even his closest friends and family did not know of his transformation since Koji had never had a reason to show.

Naturally, Koji was training, deep in the mountains as he vigorously threw punches and kicks into the air. His power increasing gradually and with each intense training that he did almost every day, he only thought of one thing – To be just like his ancestor, Vegeta. The stories that were passed on through his family bloodline and the others had taken affect on Koji at a young age and since the first day he had learned he had such powers within him, he only strived for that one thing.

"There you are!" A female voice called out as Koji suddenly stopped, his intense facial expression changing to one of dislike and annoyance as he turned around, floating in the air to face Katsumi, his younger sister. Her appearance was almost exactly identical to Bulma with small differences. Her attitude, personality and characteristics resembled that of her female ancestor as she crossed her arms in annoyance at Koji, "Typical of you, Koji, to try and skip this day. We're all hanging out at the KameHouse Island and you knew we had this planned for over two weeks now! Now c'mon! Let's go!" She insisted as she waited to be followed in flight by her brother, but Koji, refusing, crossed his arms and turned his head to the side.

"Why should I? I have better things to do than sit there just staring at the sky, having my power rot away! I get bored there and plus, me and Enzo don't get along!" Koji stated, clearly stubborn on his word and having no desire to leave his training to enjoy social company with the others. "You and Enzo don't get along because you don't want Enzo getting close to you. He's just trying to be friendly! And Power for what? So you can shoot a few blasts and flashy things. We all know our ancestors used their powers to fight evil, but has there been evil for us? No! So stop living in the past and come have some fun!" she began, a sly grin suddenly coming off across her lips as she floated up close to her brothers face, "Plus, if you don't come, I'm going to tell Sora that you like her and don't you dare try to deny it because I clearly know that you do!" Her sly grin grew wider as she looked at Koji who was startled at the fact that Kitsumi knew he had a soft spot for Sora.

Sora was a beautiful young girl, but she was not a descendant of any of the Z fighters. She was a girl that worked at Capsule Corp with Katsumi and helped her run the place. Since Capsule Corp was passed on, Katsumi had taken charge of it after her parents' death, and Sora had become a business partner of Katsumi. Since Koji was at Capsule Corp a lot to train, he and Sora had got to know one another very well. "Ach… fine! Only because Sora is there!"

Reluctantly accepting, Koji followed Katsumi through the air toward the small island that held the brightly colored house and in the mid summer air, they usually spent their time here, enjoying some social time and having fun amongst each other.

Upon landing, Koji immediately crossed his arms as he was greeted by the many that were there. He gave a small nod, "Hey Guys…" was all he said before going about his business of leaning by a tree and just staring at the sky. "Hey Koji!" Sora said, smiling big as she waved to Koji who tried hard not to look at Sora, fearing that if he did, he might show facial emotions that could be visible to the others. Enzo would come over almost immediately though, much to the dislike of Koji who pretend to not see him as he approached. "Well, look who showed up. Training again? You're always a sore sport when it comes to these things. Haven't you gained enough power? You train almost every day and it's the same thing over and over again," he began as he crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at Koji who attempted to ignore Enzo despite his temper running high, "Don't you ever get tired?" He ended his talks.

Koji snarled in annoyance at Enzo as he took a quick glance at him, "Shows what you know, Enzo. Your ancestors were apparently the strongest in the universe! Goku, Gohan, and you waste the power that was passed on to you. You have trained a bit, I'll give you that much. But other than that, you just annoy the hell out of me with your constant blabbering." Koji replied as the others were quieting down, attempting to see if another war of words between Enzo and Koji would unfold like they always do when these two meet.

A moment of silence followed as no one spoke before Yoshiro come up, always cracking his jokes to lighten the mood. "Hey c'mon guys chill and have fun. I mean, its summer time and we rarely get together. When winter comes, we won't have time to chill too much. Get it? Chill?" He said laughing, but soon found he was the only one that had found his joke remotely funny. "Fine… don't laugh at such a good joke…" Yoshiro was a descendant of Krillin and 18. Not really that powerful and had only trained on occasion, but his sense of humor and enthusiasm was clearly passed on from Krillin himself. As for looks, he looked nothing like Krillin or 18. Short brown hair, green eyes and even a well looking nose.

"Well, tell mister-intense here that he doesn't need to be so serious about training all the time." Enzo said, still keeping his eyes on a very annoyed Koji who tried hard not to look at Enzo in order to not lose his temper. "He's right, Koji. Take it easy." This time, Misaki giving her input, still tanning under the sun. Misaki was the one all about fashion and beauty. A descendant of Yamcha, she looked nothing like her ancestors bloodline. Blonde hair and blue eyes were her main looks while almost all of the family in her tree had had black hair and brown eyes.

One person however, would agree with Koji in this matter. "In some ways, Koji is right. Should one day an evil come, we won't be prepared enough to defend our planet. It wouldn't hurt to train sometime," He began, agreeing with Koji's logic in that matter before continuing, "But Koji, you are also taking this too far. You're paranoid that if you don't train, you'll be weak and you'll never be forgiven by your ancestors. If that is the case, where is your punishment? It would've come already. You need to relax a bit as well." Daichi said, arms crossed and that serious expression always on his green face. Daichi, sometimes called Piccolo Daichi, was the asexual descendant of Piccolo himself and if his age was counted, which it wasn't since his exact age is not known by anyone, he was the oldest in the group. He looked exactly like Piccolo and not only in appearance, but in his clothing attire as well.

It was relaxing later on as enjoyment continued and everyone was joking around and having fun. Even Koji was laughing slightly at some of discussions that went on and enjoyed a good light sparring session with Takeshi and Hikaru. Takeshi is a distant relative to Koji and Katsumi, having come from Vegeta's bloodline, but really descending from Trunks' line and onward. Hikaru was from Goku's bloodline and also a distant relative to Enzo.

"So what's the deal with Koji, Katsumi? Why is he always so serious about training and constantly talking about his ancestors?" Sora asked, lying on a sun bed beside the two girls as she turned her head to face Katsumi. "Well… our ancestors apparently were really strong warriors and through the bloodline, their powers were passed on to us. Some old guy that looks like Daichi who lives in the sky told us about this a while back when we were very young. Since then, Koji took it seriously and wanted to be just like his ancestor and became obsessed." Katsumi shrugged, not really caring for it too much and enjoying her relaxation time. "If you ask me, Koji, Takeshi, Hikaru and Enzo are just nuts. I mean, Koji's over the top with all this, but the other three are still as bad. Even Takeshi is training as hard as Koji is these days." Misaki gave her input on the matter, also not caring too much about any of these things.

Peace, of course, was something they loved. The bright skies and graceful comfort of knowing that everyone is safe was a feeling they cherished, even Koji. They had never trained.


	3. Chapter 2: Limit of Peace

**Chapter 2 – ****L****imit of ****Peace**

Standing on the edge of the ancient lookout that had held the feet of many Earth guardians above the sky, the old guardian of the Earth looked to the heavens but in his eyes, a sense of disturbed and troubled feeling was clearly visible. Dende, having previously asked the Dragon once before for extended life, was still the guardian of the Earth as he clinched his sacred staff by his side as his mouth curled up in fear.

"Is it coming?" A deep voice from behind said as Dende turned around, looking back and nodded slowly to Mr. Popo, an immortal djinn that had been with the Earth guardians for many ages now. "Yes… Yes it is, Mr. Popo. I can't explain it but it is a very strong force. I have not felt a force such as this since Buu a very long time ago. Lokar was the last threat to this planet, but his strength was nowhere that of Buu and this… new force… it makes both of them look like nothing…" He said, as beads of sweat ran down the side of his face. A long sigh escaped his vocals as he closed his eyes for a moment, looking down at the clouds and ground far below. "Mr. Popo… we might have to make plans soon…"

----------------

"Training hard again as usual, eh Koji?" Sora said, giving a soft smile as Koji finished taking his short break from training. "Uhh… yeah…" He replied, giving a small nod, looking over at Sora who was still smiling at his direction. Koji wasn't one to show emotions too much but when it came to Sora, he had to be extra careful due to his hidden affection for her. "Shouldn't you be upstairs with Katsumi?" He asked, his breathing regulated as he was ready to go back downstairs into the training chamber. "Well, I've come here to observe the training chamber and test the new holograms." Sora said her smile still present upon her face. She herself has some feelings for Koji as well, but she didn't dare get close to him with such feelings in the fear that he'd say something rash, mean or crude against her.

Koji's eyes opened a bit wider, not knowing anything about any holograms. "Holograms? What holograms? Why don't you go test it then?" He said, proceeding out of the door as Sora followed him, their path taking them to the elevator. "Well… we need a subject in there and since you're already training in there, we'd want to test it with you in there." She said as Koji didn't reply and simply nodded, intrigued to see what these holograms were like.

Upon arriving down to the 5th floor which was strictly for the giant training room, Koji noticed Katsumi and Hikaru there. "Hey Koji! You certainly did a number on those training robots! Leave some for me." Hikaru greeted Koji, laughing slightly as Koji gave a small smile and nodded in reply to Hikaru's greeting. "So? Katsumi? What is this about? These holograms Sora told me about." Koji's curiosity was raging within him right now as he stepped to the chamber door, awaiting her answer before proceeding inside. "You'll see, Koji. Just go inside and wait there." She said before Koji shrugged, inputting the code for the door, stepping inside and crossing his arms, waiting to see what would happen.

Patience was wearing thin for Koji who continued to wait; he glanced back through the view glass outside, glaring at his sister and Sora who continued to work on the hologram, trying to get it up. As Koji was looking toward them, he noticed they stopped and with a sly grin on Katsumi's face, she pointed for Koji to look forward. As he turned his head, his eyes widened in surprise, jumping back slightly, seeing the hologram that looked exactly like himself. "What the… that's me! How? So does that mean I can train with me…? I mean that thing… and it replicates my power?" Asking, Koji took a few steps closer as he stood almost face to face with the hologram who stared back completely at eye level with Koji.

"That's right Koji. The hologram takes the full characteristics and power of anyone in the database." She explain as Koji looked in amazement, grinning with pleasure and taking a few steps back, "But! Nothing is better than the original!" His fist drawn back as he lunged at the holographic image of himself with full force and threw a punch only to be denied by a swift dodge that left Koji startled. Certainly annoyed even at the first try, Koji crossed his arms and curled his mouth at the look-a-like hologram.

"Watch this…" Katsumi said, before going back to the microphone that communicated with the inside. "Hey Koji, want to make a small bet? If you fail to hit the hologram 10 times in a row, you and Sora have to go out on a date!" She said, her eyes trailing off to Sora who began blushing without limit, shaking her head at this idea. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that! Some machine can't dodge my punches! I've proven that a lot of times!" Koji replied, running straight at the hologram again and throwing a punch only to have it dodged again. Growling, he quickly tried a mighty kick, only to have that dodged easily too.

"Stupid piece of crap!" Koji's anger was now on a high as he lunged at the holographic image of himself again, attempting two punches that were to no avail and dodged once again. "That's five, Koji. You sure you can handle this?" Katsumi said, her grin widening, knowing full well that Koji could not achieve this task. Grinding his teeth in anger, he focused back on the hologram, "I can handle anything! C'mon you technology trash!", and running fast at the hologram, Koji smirked as he charged up his hand, a bright blue glow emerging and he released a powerful blast at the hologram.

The impact took the hologram offline as Koji laughed, glancing back through the view glass. "Haha! What was that about not hitting it?" crossing his arms, his smirk, almost exactly like that of his ancestor, Vegeta, was well wide. "Not fair Koji! That counts as full ten misses since you busted the hologram! Now get out here! You lose!" Katsumi said, annoyed at Koji's desperate measures to defeat the hologram. "What the hell?! I hit it!" He replied, defending his case. "No you didn't. Data shows you struck near the hologram but not actually hit it. It was just the force of your blast that took it offline! Now get here! You and Sora have a date to prepare for." Katsumi stated, eyebrows wiggling up and down at Sora as a very annoyed Koji stepped out.

-----------

In the afternoon summer air, Sora walked down the city sidewalks with Koji. He did not mind this date, but did not like the idea of being forced into it by a bet that he believed he had fairly won. Ice cream in hand and a bright smile on her face, Sora was enjoying the day, no doubt being with Koji of whom she had feelings for was something great for her, even if he felt he was forced into this date. "Are you enjoying this day, Koji?" She asked, a small glance to her right where Koji was present, slowly walking along side her. "Hm? Oh… yeah. It's fine." He replied followed by a small smile on his lips as he gave a nod. When Koji said it was 'fine' it truly meant it was great. Sora knew this and accepted it as her smile remained on her face. "Are you?" He returned the same question at her as a quick nod came from Sora. "Yes, I am, very much!" She replied, taking a small lick of her vanilla flavored ice cream.

"Sora, you've never flown before, have you?" Koji asked, curious as he looked over to Sora, his hands going in his pockets. Sora shook her head at the question and once finished taking another lick of her ice cream, she gave her reply. "Nope. I'm afraid of heights. I've always wanted to though." She explained as Koji gave a small grin at those words. "C'mon, let me show you something." He said, taking a look around to see no one was around as he took Sora's hand and took to the air quickly.

A small scream from Sora was heard as she closed her eyes, tightly gripping Koji's hand and soon around his entire body. "Gah! Sora… you're… choking… me!" He said, trying hard to get Sora to loosen her grip a bit. Sora, slowly opening her eyes, swallowed her fear and looked down to the ground as she held onto Koji's hand tightly. "Relax Sora. You won't fall… I promise. I'll protect you with my life." He said, smiling at her as she was surprised Koji would say those words. Returning the smile, she held onto his hand using one hand as he softly flew through the air with her. "Wow… it really is beautiful." Sora said, looking down at the colorful scenery and into the distant sky as the afternoon sky was becoming evening with the sun slowly setting, giving a soft pinkish hue in the sky.

Descending down, Koji landed down with Sora on a cliff side with a lone tree by it. The ocean softly hit against the rocks below as the sun set in the distance. Standing on the edge of the cliff, Sora leaned against Koji, still hugging his arm as she watched the sunset. She didn't think this would be possible; this day where she would hold Koji's arm and lean against him in her affection for him. She always thought Koji would hate dating and would despise being seen like this and so, she never got close to him in the fear he'd lash out at her, but this wasn't the case as Koji enclosed his hand with hers and locked it, feeling the warmth of her hand. This was the perfect day for Sora and enjoyed this time, but little to their knowledge that these days of peace and love were severely limited. Something would crash it soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Realization

**Chapter 3 ****–**** Realization**

Upon Boronks' release from his cryogenic stasis and his destruction on planet Vegeta, he was driven away by the same race that created him. However, it was unknown how he was driven away and it took over 100,000 saiyans to defeat this monster. Boronks' power was still new to him and unstable. It was his own instability to control his power that drove him away and once he was driven away from planet Vegeta, he devoted himself in trying to control his power, increase it and soon return to take his revenge upon the ones that created him as a 'servant'. Boronks was an insane individual, much like Brolly, but Boronks' aggression was far more that of Brolly. His destructive rage was what made him a truly terrifying being.

It is unknown to what extent Boronks caused havoc in the universe before meeting his temporary match. In his destructive anger and blinding aggression, he would destroy the populations of entire planets for his own pleasure. Upon landing on a far away isolated cold world, Boronks found himself alone on this world and of no use to him. But he was trapped; even if being a extraordinary powerful being, Boronks was still biological which meant that even he had a limited tolerance to cold and hot. The planet was extremely icy and very cold and it had taken its toll on the mighty saiyan, eventually freezing him on the dark and far away world.

As time passed, Boronks lay frozen on this world cold and isolated world. Eventually, a race of aliens looking to expand and colonize other worlds came upon this world. Seeing the environment was not suited, they began using their technology to try and warm the planet up for habitable purposes. In the process, they had melted the ice and the cold environment heated up; they had freed Boronks. Aggressive as ever and his rampaging ways still high; Boronks began destroying worlds and wreaking havoc on much of the universe. His ability to breathe in space, move at will through planets and his destructive power made him an unstoppable and unprecedented force.

---------------

"That's cheating man!" Yoshiro protested as he dropped his controller and crossed his arms, upset at Takeshi. "It's completely legal! You just have to know which buttons to press to get the combo!" Takeshi explained as he denied the accusations. "Oh grow up! Both of you! You're how old? And you're playing video games?" Misaki sighed as she shook her head, sipping her cup of coffee. "She's right you know… and just be grateful I'm Capsule Corp owner and I let you guys use the big screen for games." Katsumi explained as she worked through a few papers with Sora.

In the floor below, Koji and Hikaru were training in the chamber, having set the hologram to maximum speed. "C'mon Koji! Can't we lower the setting a bit?" Hikaru began, stopping to take a short breather in the chamber, "I can't keep up with that thing or even you at that!" He said as his words were met with silence from Koji who continued to move about the large room at high speeds, combating with the hologram with every move. Keeping up with the hologram, Koji saw a chance to deal a lethal blow. Smirking as he floated in mid air just above the hologram with his fist drawn back, Koji let loose a powerful punch only to look ahead and see his hand striking a wall. Quickly looking around, he noticed he was now in the upper floor with everyone else as they looked surprised at Koji and Hikaru who had just appeared.

"What the hell! Katsumi, are you experimenting again?!" Obviously not pleased, koji yelled out in irritation at his sudden teleportation to the other room and having missed his chance to achieve victory against a machine. "Uhh… no. How did you two get here?" Katsumi replied, blinking as the others were wondering the same deal on how they suddenly appeared. Suddenly, Enzo appeared, landing directly on top of Koji who growled immediately in anger, throwing Enzo off. "Get off me! What's the big idea?" Are you behind this Enzo?! I bet you are!" Koji yelled out, concluding facts as Enzo shook his head quickly, denying his involvement in these sudden events. "I was buying a new car and then I suddenly appeared here!" He began, pouting and crossing his arms in disappointment, "Great… now that new sports car will be bought by someone else!" Enzo said his annoyance at the situation.

With all of them present in the room, a few moments after the weird teleportation's happened, a chubby black genie appeared, floating mid air among them, a smile on his face as he gave a wave. Yoshiro jumping back in fright, he pointed at the genie, "Who the hell is that?!" He yelled out, his heart beating fast as Takeshi stepped closer a bit, "Hey… I know you. You're… uh… Mr. Toto… right? I met you by the base of that weird giant tower…" He said, recalling having met this genie before. "Yes… but my correct name is Mr. Popo." He replied, introducing him by the correct name, taking a small bow before continuing, "I am here because you are urgently needed by the guardian of the Earth, Dende." He explained as it was met by silence for a brief bit. "Shut up you foreign devil! How dare you try to trick us into going with you so you can kidnap us! Is this the new 'in' thing kidnappers do these days?! Use the whole 'guardian of the Earth' thing as an excuse?! Be gone! You do not belong amongst us! Be gone, oh devil!" Enzo yelled out, pointing right at Mr. Popo before looking around at all the eyes that looked at him as if to say 'you're an idiot'.

"What do you mean the guardian of the Earth? Who's the guardian of the Earth and what's this urgent news?" Hikaru asked, curiously raising an eyebrow. "Humph… Well if the Guardian of the Earth has urgent news, why doesn't he just come himself? Who is he anyway? Can't be someone important because I'm the strongest on this planet. Technically, that makes ME guardian if anything should happen to this planet!" Koji said while crossing his arms as his arrogance began spewing out with no one really paying attention to his ego-bulging moment.

"Please… time is short. We must go now. All of you must come." Mr. Popo instructed as he waited to hear their responses while they looked at each other, pondering what to do. Koji's eyes were set on Sora as he was confused at a certain matter. If the Guardian of the Earth had said everyone, that would mean Sora too, but Sora had no special powers and was not a descendant of any Z fighter. This matter was confusing and unusual for Koji. "I say we go. I mean, we should at least see what it's about and all." Takeshi was the first to state his vote in the matter being accompanies by a nod from Hikaru who agreed and soon after from Katsumi. "Yeah. We got nothing to lose and it'll be some get away time, I guess." She said, agreeing to go. Even Misaki, the one who hated weird places and would rather go shopping and fashion had given her nod to go see the Guardian of the Earth. All eyes were set on Koji now who curled his mouth in annoyance, "Fine! We'll go… but I swear if this is a damn hoax, Popo! I'll make you suffer for wasting my time!" Making a sort of empty threat in his anger, Koji nodded to go as well.

Soon after being transported with Mr. Popo to the lookout high above the Earth, the descendants of the once greatest warriors of the Earth began looking around in awe at the giant round structure. Blinking at the height, they were shocked at how such a thing can exist so far up in the air. "Wow! This place is so high in the sky! How can anyone afford this place?! This is insane!" Hikaru said, still surprised at the lookouts size and location. "You idiot… the Guardian of the Earth, the first one that is, made this place! He didn't pay for it!"A voice from a side location of the lookout said.

As they looked down to that side, they saw Piccolo Daichi there; arms crossed as he stared into the sky and soon glanced back at them. "Hey! Daichi! How'd you get here?" Yoshiro questioned as he recalled that Daichi was not with them when Mr. Popo had showed up. "I came here long before you guys did. I was summoned here before all of you. He told me to come through a telepathic link." He replied, his finger pointing into the darkness of the small walk in entrance of the palace like structure in the center of the lookout as an old figure began walking out into the light and slowly descending down the flight of stairs and down the center path that was marked on either side by a set of trees. "Welcome… I am Dende, the Guardian of the Earth. It is a pleasure to finally meet you all." Dende said, smiling as the wrinkles on his face moved out during the smile and a small nod followed.

Surprised and shocked, they looked on toward Dende, dumbfounded at his appearance and quickly observing Daichi and Dende at the same time. "Y…Your… the Guardian of the Earth?" Hikaru began, his sights going to Daichi and then back at Dende, "You're like… Daichi Grandpa or something?! You two look exactly alike! Except… you're like… older…" He stated the resemblance between them and was replied with a small laugh from Dende. "Oh no… I am not his grandfather. I am long before his time, but I do know his father and grandfather. Piccolo Daichi and I are from the same race of beings known as the Namekians." Dende informed the gang who nodded in curiosity, finally knowing Daichi's race. "Well! Why didn't you tell us you're 'Namekian'! I've been calling you Green Man all this time… sorry…" Yoshiro apologized, giving a sheepish smile toward Daichi who shrugged, obviously indicating that he had never taken offense to it.

Koji growled at all the nonsense chitchatting as he stepped up to Dende, standing face to face to him. "So why are we here? Hm? I've got better things to do than to be here so speak what you want to say and we'll be on our way!" Koji said, his anger and self-centered nature clearly not held back even toward the Guardian of the Earth. Dende gave a small smile to Koji at his words and was not annoyed at the way Koji talked to him. "Ah yes… Koji. You're just like your ancestor, Vegeta. Strong will and mind and heart of a warrior." Dende commented before nodding, "Very well… I'll explain your reasons for being here." Dende said, taking a couple steps past Koji who crossed his arms and kept eye on Dende as he walked passed him.

As silence took over for the moments after, Dende took let out a sigh as he stared into the sky before turning to face them. "I have already explained this to Daichi and he understands fully. You're the descendants of once the greatest warriors on Earth. However, as there has been a long standing peace on the Earth, you all have not had a reason to train. Koji trains because he wants to but even he knows that he has no particular reason to," Dende began as his glance went to Koji for a moment as who curled his lip up and turned his head the other way at the last remark, "But now… you have a reason to train. And that is… to protect your home." Dende explained the first part as a small sense of shock came to the others, raising an eyebrow at the last statement.

Taking a step closer to Dende, Takeshi was the first to speak in curiosity of this news, "Protect our homes? W… What do you mean?" Takeshi replied, wanting to know more about this as well as the others. "I have sensed a powerful force coming to Earth. I cannot explain what it is or even how truly strong this force is, but it is definitely someone," The guardian explained, his sights going back to the sky above, "And this force… I have sensed a great evil and disturbing darkness within it." As he further informed them of the impeding danger, they could not believe what they were hearing. Koji growled in anger at this, partially annoyed at the fact that he had said that one day something like this would happen and training for such an event would be smart.

"A… an… evil person?" Katsumi questioned in a frightened matter by this news. "Yes… A dark person that wishes to destroy your homes. Your ancestors devoted themselves in protecting this planet against all evil and you all would not be here today if it weren't for them. It is now your turn to do the same and protect your home from those who want to take it over or destroy it. I do not know when this force will arrive. It is not immediately, but it is soon and so… you must train to increase your powers in order to defend against this foe. Your powers that were passed on from your ancestors must be awakened so you can combat for this planets survival. We will teach you the techniques of training and help you learn your powers well. It is not mandatory and you can choose to do what you wish… but decide the right thing…" Dende explained, seeing the looks on their faces. Looks of fear, confusion and doubt as they looked amongst themselves.

Sora suddenly stepped out and spoke out to Dende in her doubt. "But… Dende… I do not have any powers. I am not sure if I descend from anyone in particular… but… I know that I am not from any of their family blood ties. I am not powerful in anyway…" She said, her head lowering down only to be brought back up by Dende's finger who smiled at her. "On the contrary, Sora, you have a special power within you that you are not aware of and we'll help you bring it out." Dende explained, slowly putting a small smile on Sora's face as she nodded.

Silence amongst the young warriors remained only to be broken by Koji. "Well! I for one am in! My powers are massive and I can defeat this evil by myself! However! All if you should now believe my words and train! Take the initiative and do what is right and we can increase our powers together! I'm sure Daichi is already in. Do it for our ancestors who gave tears and blood to giving us a home to live in." Koji said, looking to the others. "I'm in!" Hikaru replied, standing tall, nodding toward Koji. "Me too!" It was Takeshi this time that nodded to Dende and grinned at Koji. Soon followed by Katsumi and Yoshiro and even Sora nodded, willing to train and learn of her secret powers. Misaki was hesitant and reluctantly agreed to go through with it, but knowing that she would not know a thing about this all.

It was now time for them to step up and protect their homes.


End file.
